Etre Scorpius Malfoy, avantages et inconvénients
by EvilScorpius
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy ment sciemment à son père pour rejoindre son ami Albus Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi donc Draco refuse-t-il que son fils se retrouve dans des lieux magiques sans protection ? Et quelles seront les conséquences de ce mensonge ? Qu'implique le fait d'être l'héritier d'une famille ayant servi Voldemort ? Petite étude sur le cas de Scorpius.


Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'idée et l'écriture sont de moi.

J'ai suivi les réclamations pour transformer ce qui était à la base un One Shot en une mini fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **28 décembre**

Cloîtré dans son bureau, Draco Malfoy lisait son lot quotidien de lettres. Il savait qu'aucune d'elles ne lui sauterait à la figure ou ne contiendrait de poison. Il faisait confiance à son elfe personnel pour cela. Celui-ci s'occupait de trier son courrier et scannait de sa magie chaque bout de papier avant que celui-ci n'atterrisse entre les mains de son maître.

En soupirant, l'adulte passa la main sous ses cheveux longs pour masser sa nuque crispée. Il venait seulement de terminer la lecture de la pile intitulée « _papiers professionnels_ », il lui restait donc encore « _correspondance personnelle_ » avant d'entamer la troisième et dernière pile, sobrement nommée « _lettres de menaces_ ». C'était elles qui le hantaient, mais qu'il s'obligeait à lire jour après jour et ce depuis que les envois avaient débuté. Ce rituel remplaçait pour lui celui de la sieste digestive, et réglé comme une pendule il s'y mettait toujours à quatorze heure tapante. Assis derrière son bureau, il ouvrait chaque enveloppe, et prenait le temps de lire toutes les ligne aussi douloureux que cela soit. Draco n'avait parlé de cette habitude à personne, probablement dans le but de ne pas s'entendre dire que cela ne suffirait pas à expier ses péchés passés.

* * *

\- Je sors ! S'écria Scorpius tout en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Des pas se firent entendre, puis le bruit d'une porte et enfin Draco Malfoy pénétra dans le hall, dévisageant l'adolescent d'un air sceptique. Bien coiffé, habillé soigneusement. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire concernant son apparence en tout cas.

\- Très bien. Sans vouloir donner l'impression de te surveiller, où te rends-tu ? Interrogea l'homme, ses yeux sérieux fixés sur son fils unique.

\- Je vais retrouver un ami

\- Un ami que je connais ? Insista l'adulte.

\- Oui... C'est Albus. Albus Potter. Précisa l'adolescent. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Le jeune homme à la tête aussi blonde que celle de son père s'agita un peu, désirant sortir et échapper au questionnaire qu'il subissait à chaque fois.

\- Une dernière question... Vous vous retrouvez bien du côté moldu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Papa, comme d'habitude...

Scorpius soupira pour bien signifier qu'il était las de cette conversation et profite de l'absence de réaction de son aîné pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- A plus tard ! S'écria-t-il avant de partir en courant, sachant parfaitement qu'il était déjà en retard et qu'Albus n'allait pas le louper.

 _Inconvénient numéro 1 : Rendre son père perpétuellement inquiet_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius descendit du Magicobus en chancelant. Argh, il détestait toujours autant ce moyen de transport... Surtout quand un Albus Potter surexcité décida de se ruer sur lui pour le saluer bruyamment.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais, t'es en retard !

\- Hm désolé, je ne retrouvais plus ma cape.

\- Fausse excuse Scorp', t'en as au moins des dizaines de capes ! Avoue plutôt que tu avais la trouille de me rejoindre en mentant à ton père ?

Mal à l'aise, le jeune blondinet acquiesça du menton. Il avait eu en effet beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard perçant de Draco. Même avec le temps et l'expérience, il était partagé entre son léger agacement d'avoir un père qui le couvait autant à seize ans, et une certaine fierté de se sentir chéri. Le pire étant probablement ce second sentiment, qui le faisait toujours culpabiliser lorsqu'il était amené à mentir à son géniteur. Mais après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si celui-ci refusait qu'il aille sans adulte sur le Chemin de Traverse ou autre endroit magique sans lui !

Sentant que le sujet était sensible pour son ami, Albus décida de le dérider et prit son bras pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils franchirent le mur séparant le monde moldu du monde sorcier, apparaissant au Chaudron Baveur.

Le cœur plus léger, Scorpius oublia les conseils paternels et profita de la vie comme un adolescent basique qui pouvait profiter d'une journée d'hiver en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Au même moment dans le Manoir Malfoy, Draco était vautré dans un fauteuil. Silencieux, il fixait l'atroce marque noire sur son bras, le cœur serré par la même appréhension qui le saisissait dès que Scorpius mettait le nez dehors avec son fichu ami Potter.

Pleinement conscient du fait que les adolescents finissent souvent par ne plus écouter les conseils de leurs parents, il redoutait le jour où Scorpius serait maltraité à cause du choix que lui avait fait, bien des années auparavant. En tant que père il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le moment viendrait le plus tardivement possible, mais l'espoir demeurait mince.

Dans des instants comme celui-ci, Draco en venait à haïr ses parents et plus particulièrement son père. Lucius Malfoy n'avait peut-être eu guère d'autre choix que de sacrifier son unique héritier à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais son fils se plaisait à imaginer qu'il aurait pu le faire avec un peu moins d'empressement malgré tout. Sa mère n'était pas en reste. Elle avait peut-être joué un rôle mineur dans son enrôlement, puis engagé Severus Snape pour le protéger avant de le pousser à fuir à la fin de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard au dernier moment mais elle n'avait jamais été présente pour l'empêcher de faire les erreurs qui le rongeait aujourd'hui.

Pire encore que de le hanter, les choix de ses parents risquaient de condamner Scorpius. Et cela, Draco ne pouvait le permettre.

* * *

\- Alors, on fait quoi après ? Questionna Scorpius en essuyant la moustache de lait qu'il s'était fait en buvant son chocolat chaud mousseux à souhait.

Son meilleur ami le regarda faire avec les yeux scintillant d'amusement, et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui donner une réponse.

\- On pourrait passer voir les accessoires de quidditch. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ça m'emballe pas trop. Avoua le blondinet en faisant la moue.

\- Allez, il paraît qu'ils ont reçu de nouveaux types de protection ! Je l'ai lu dans...

\- ...Quidditch Magazine, je sais. Je crois que tous les Serpentards savent que tu es accro à cette revue Al'. Rit Scorpius, avant de céder. D'accord, on y va. Mais ensuite on passe à la librairie, j'ai envie de voir s'ils ont la réédition des Aventures Non Magiques de Fabien Carel.

Les sourcils du fils Potter s'élevèrent d'un air interrogateur, ce qui fit soupirer son camarade.

\- Je te parle tout le temps de ce livre, tu exagères ! C'est un cracmol qui écrit sur sa vie au sein d'une famille où il est le seul à ne pas être un sorcier.

\- Ah oui, maintenant ça me rappelle quelque chose ! J'avais juste oublié son nom.

\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. Taquina Scorpius avant de se lever, récupérer son écharpe. Allez, on y va ?

 _Avantage numéro 1 : Etre un jeune homme insouciant_

* * *

La porte de Fleury et Bott carillonna en se refermant, et Albus s'éloigna dans la rue, s'étirant longuement pour faire passer les fourmis qui avaient envahi ses jambes à force de piétiner en attendant Scorpius. Le fils Potter s'adressa d'ailleurs à lui, râlant.

\- Bon, c'était bien sympathique mais tu es toujours aussi long quand on te lâche dans une librairie Scorp' !

Seul le brouhaha de la rue commerçante lui répondit, et lorsqu'il se retourna... Aucune trace de son ami.

* * *

Et voici la première partie de ce qui était donc originellement un OS. J'ai réécris légèrement la partie que j'avais précédemment publiée sur FB pour la rendre un peu plus conséquence et propice à un format développé.

Je pense que cette fanfiction fera environ 5 chapitres (celui-ci compris), un format très court donc, car vu mon parti pris de départ je me vois mal allonger le récit et rajouter trop d'éléments. Dans l'idée, je présente cette mini fic comme une sorte d'étude de ce que signifie être Scorpius Malfoy, d'où la présence de quelques éléments qui rompent la narration classique.

En espérant que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je me nourris exclusivement d'elles uhu.


End file.
